Chef Ramsay
by Minipa
Summary: Gordon Ramsay, considered the greatest chef in the world, dominates the European culinary scene. He wishes to expand his influence to Asia, but he needs someone to learn and master their techniques to compete. And who better to do it than his son?
1. CH1 - A Specialty Dish

**Chapter 1 - A Specialty Dish**

"Speech" – Speech

' _Thoughts'_ – Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gordon Ramsay or Jack Ramsay and is simply using their names and personalities from "Kitchen Nightmares" and "Hell's Kitchen" as OC's on a non-profit project.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **Check out my Youtube Channel: Panda Inspirations!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ THE STORY IN 1/2 SETTING FOR BEST SPACING.**

* * *

 **London, England**

* * *

A tall blonde-haired man, his arms crossed and his face wearing a focused expression, stood just in front of a counter, directly across from where a boy of similar appearance seemed to be working. A simple white chef's jacket creased as the man walked around the counter, facing the boy from the other side of the kitchen.

"Right, You may start."

As soon as the deep commanding voice that was carried through by a British accent reached the boy's ears, his hands immediately gripped the handle of his recently sharpened Miyabi knife, not too hard, but firm enough to have great control of it without slipping.

 _'Alright, calm down, even breaths, it's just another time you cook for him.'_

He could feel his father's eyes on him, as if the devil himself looked down with the penance stare.

 _'It's like he is judging me for every single movement, like an eye of an ever watchful champion that I could never overcome.'_ Calming himself down to face his foe, he put his trusty Bourgeat frying pan onto the stove.

A simple chef's hat, embroidered with elegant letters spelling 'Ramsay' seemed to ripple from the fluid cuts made directly on a pile of black mushrooms.

 _'Okay, mushrooms are prepped, need to sear the beef.'_ With his hands off the knife, which was gently laid to the side, he removed three layers of cling film on the beef fillet he left to chill the day before. The recipe certainly wasn't a hard one, but to take on such a powerful foe on its own territory was an uphill battle from the start.

The olive oil gave a sharp hiss as the beef was placed in to sear. There can be no mistakes, one second longer and it will no doubt fail the test. As if it were the jaws of an alligator, waiting for hours for the perfect timing to strike, he lifted the beef from its pan to allow it to cool.

Without hesitation, he put a finger to the fillet to fill its firmness, he was sure it was perfect, but it never hurt to double check.

 _'Hmm, just under medium rare, perfect.'_

It was time for the next step, the mushroom was already cut and the pan was already heated. It was now the second wave of the battleground, filled with the juices and oil from the beef, it would enhance the flavour of the Duxelle [A French mushroom paste] when it was done.

He knew that seasoning worked far better when it was done before cooking, as taught by his father. If it was done after, the flavour would have already been set. Reaching to the side, he carefully sprinkled sea salt and black pepper into the cooking mushrooms, finishing off by adding a touch of thyme to enhance its flavour.

Approximately ten minutes passed before he looked back to the pan and saw that the formation of the mushroom paste - Duxelle, has finished. Smirking to himself, he laid down two slices of parma ham on the film. Everything was still perfect, he had practiced these movements for ten years, each time getting better than the last, each fight getting closer to victory. Snapping out of his thoughts, he took out the paste and smeared it over the ham in an even layer.

As soon as the spread was consistent, he reached for the fillet on the side and placed it on top of the mushroom paste, seasoning it with sea salt and pepper before rolling the sides of the ham to encompass the beef.

He then brushed a piece of puff pastry with the egg wash - a mixture of egg yolks, sea salt, and water. With movements that were both strong and graceful, befitting of a knight, he carefully wrapped the pastry around the beef, making a near perfect rotation with the excess just enough to be squeezed together to seal the ends.

 _'The Waiting game has begun,'_ he thought as he covered the pastry covered beef with cling film and put it in the fridge to chill.

As soon as he took the fillet out of the fridge, he removed the film, scored the pastry then put the dish into an oven preheated to 200 Celcius. As if by instinct, the timer was set to ten minutes, which was the minimum time needed, all that was after was to watch until the pastry became a perfect golden brown.

It was the calm before the storm, there would be no second chances if the dish was taken out too early or too late, it must be timed perfectly or else the ship will sink, along with its captain.

Roughly 16 minutes into cooking, the instincts he developed from over a decade of cooking, not to mention the same dish, came into play, telling him that now was the time.

As soon as the oven opened, it was like a piece of art finally clicked in, like he was an artist who had finally realized the missing aspect of his masterpiece. A seemingly golden glow enveloped the dish that was taken out. A brilliant aroma filled the room, one far stronger than any he created before.

With a confident stride, he took his dish into his arms and walked towards his father. They both knew that the dish should be allowed to cool for ten minutes. So the taste would just have to wait.

This was it. He had experienced this a countless amount of times, to cook for chefs that were infinitely more skilled. Even though his exterior didn't betray his emotion, inside, he was starting to shake. He could not remember exactly how many times he cooked - _failed_ \- that dish. But despite his fluttering heart beat and the queasy feeling rising from the bottom of his stomach, he felt that this was it.

A mere ten minutes seemed like an eternity, no words were exchanged between the two, what seemed like a simple test from father to son was more like two knights that constantly fought against each other, where one held all the victories.

With a knife in his right hand and a fork in his left, the father approached the dish. An expressionless face paired with graceful, almost practiced movements only served to unnerve the young chef.

 _'I won't back down, not this time,'_ the boy thought, steeling his will and looking straight at his father.

"Tender," the man commented as he slowly cut into the dish with a steak knife. He took in the aroma as the trapped fragrance finally broke its way out; an ever small smile gracing his aged features. "Brilliant aroma."

As soon as the son heard those words, he could not help but pump his fists lightly, accompanied by a silent 'yes'. Cooking was like one of those ninja warrior games, each obstacle had to be maneuvered for the entire course to be complete. Just like how each step of a dish must be perfected for it to achieve its flavour.

"Let's have a taste."

He knew he would like it. Every single task was completed to the best of his ability, no mistakes, not a single one. Yet a single shred of doubt snuck its way into the back of his mind.

His father took a bite of a piece of medium rare beef accompanied by a pastry baked to a perfect golden brown that glistened from the lights of the kitchen.

Chew.

Chew.

Chew.

It was not the way how a customer would sample the dish, it was an experienced chef feeling for any discrepancies in the quality, making sure to taste every aspect of the dish.

…

"It is acceptable."

 _'Yes!'_ Those words brought forth both happiness and relief, one from finally gaining his father's approval, and one from finally escaping the massive tension created by his powerful aura. Any longer and he would have lost his demeanor.

Deep down, he wanted his father to say it was delicious, to create a dish that could even make him - _the greatest in the world_ \- want more. But for now, as long as his dish wasn't terrible, or 'couldn't even be fed to a dog', it was fine.

Taking off his chef's hat, he placed it back to the large brief case he took it out from earlier. His confidence perked up as the tension left the air; a smile gracing his features while he walked back to just in front of his father.

Then the words that he waited a decade to say finally came out.

"And that's how you make a perfect Beef Wellington."

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 Finished! Next Chapter - A new mission!**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of Fairies]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **A special thanks to "PandaNoodles" for creating the cover pic :)**

 **Check out my Youtube Channel: Panda Inspirations!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	2. CH2 - A New Beginning

**Chapter 2 - A New Beginning**

* * *

"And that's how you make a perfect Beef Wellington."

* * *

An amused yet annoyed look emerged on his father's face as soon as he heard the words 'perfect Beef Wellington'. "726 times," the older Ramsay said, a hardened expression on his face. "726 bloody times you have made this dish, Jack."

726 times? He knew he made it a lot, but there was no way it was that many, right?

"I didn't think it was that many times," Jack uttered, putting his hand to his head, lightly scratching his scalp while chuckling sheepishly.

Standing up, his father walked towards him, lifting his hand to place it on his shoulder.

"Don't get complacent," His father would say that, after all, Jack was cooking for someone with possibly the highest standards in the world. "Your improvement is impressive, in all aspects of cooking," he lectured while motioning to the Beef Wellington, "including this dish. But-"

"I'm just really happy now that my dish can actually be fed to people," Jack joked, unknowingly cutting off his father.

The world class chef sighed before continuing, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Your dish has met my minimum standards," he paused for dramatic effect. "But it is still far, far away from being perfect."

"Aw, hel-," he began before meeting a stern glare from his father. "lepeno! You know the pepper?" Nice save. He was quite confused why his father did not want him swearing even though swearing is like second nature to him. Really he just wanted to feel a little good about himself after the first milestone, but he knew just how hard his father was to please. Indeed he had a long way to go, but he could not have made this dish any more perfect given how he was now.

"I know dad, I know…," he agreed, avoiding the piercing gaze his father was giving him. "I'm just glad that I finally passed a plateau in my cooking, since those 720 something times of failing really does a lot to a guy's motivation."

Relaxing his gaze, his father began, "In the past year, I did all I can to prepare you for the next part of your journey to become a chef."

Here it comes…he spent the last year learning recipes and techniques from all over Asia. It was honestly extremely overwhelming, he could barely keep up with the influx of unfamiliar words like ma la or ramen. For the longest time, he thought that was just the cup noodle anyone could buy at the discount store, but it was actually one of the most traditional Japanese dishes.

"Do I really have to go?" Jack complained. It was not like he was against making new dishes. But the fact was…that he couldn't speak fluent Japanese. As much as he wanted to be in a new environment, the language barrier was going to be an horrendous barrier to overcome.

"I would go myself," his father began, looking towards the center of the city from the window, "but I am needed here."

Jack knew what his father meant. The hundreds of restaurants owned by Ramsay international, with Gordon Ramsay himself at the center. It was more akin to a culinary empire in Europe as they had access to the best and the latest of both equipment and ingredients. If his father were to leave to study abroad, no doubt everything their family worked for would begin to fall.

"Jack." His tone was not one that would often signify a lecture, but rather one of where a father passed down wisdom to his son. "Out of all the people I know, you are the only one I can entrust this task to." Jack looked down on the floor before looking into his father's eyes. "It will be difficult, very much so, but I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you were capable."

Ah ha ha, his father was carefully stroking his ego, feeding his confidence. He would have been annoyed if it wasn't working so well. Damn him, how was he supposed to graduate from a Japanese culinary school when he could barely speak the language? He was confident in his mastery of European cuisine, but he would have a lot of catching up to do if his skills in Asian cuisine was of any indication.

"Hnn," Jack began, smiling as he began to make for the exit. "I'll do it." His smile enlarging to a grin of confidence. "And I'll be the one to sit on top."

Hearing his son's words, Gordon couldn't help but smile as he looked at his retreating form. He no longer had the drive to constantly improve himself, to find that legendary dish. But his son, he was young, and very much stupid. Though he knew, he would overcome whatever challenged him.

 _'Don't do what I did, don't lose that drive…'_ the elder Ramsay thought as he reminisced to his younger years.

 _'Never stop moving forward.'_

* * *

As Jack made his way out of the kitchen and into his room, he couldn't help but think of his father's words.

 _I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you were capable._

"Totsuki…" he spoke to himself as he prepared himself for the trip his father had been asking him to go for months.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 Finished! Next Chapter - Off to Japan!**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the transition sequence would be a lot better if the next bit starts the next chapter :)**

 **Minipa, out!**


	3. CH3 - Old and New Memories

**Chapter 3 - Old and New Memories**

"Totsuki…" he spoke to himself as he prepared for the trip his father had been asking him to go for months.

* * *

 _We are landing in 20 minutes._

The announcement woke Jack up from his not-so-peaceful slumber on the airplane seat. Feeling the dryness in his throat for not drinking enough water, he carefully reached for the cup of water he left on the tray table.

 _'Wait…'_

His fingers grasped where he left his cup but he realized he was reaching for a big bowl of absolutely nothing.

 _'What the f*ck?'_ he thought crankily, waking up after a nearly 12 hour flight without any water certainly got on his nerves. He looked around to the people sitting beside him, thinking that one of them probably drank it while he was sleeping.

"…Bloody Cunts," he muttered to himself.

Now that his father wasn't around, he could afford be a little more 'loose' with his language. Really it was like taking off a chain, considering his father could be very 'tough' in his assessments.

 _"The dog could cook better than you, and he's dead!"_

…

 _"Do you know why the chicken crossed the road? Because you DIDN'T F*CKING COOK IT!"_

Good times, good times. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought back to the years he spent in various kitchens operated by his father. Recognition was as rare as the Northern Lights on an African Savannah, but he pulled through.

 _"Jack, get your ass in gear and finish blanching that lobster! I don't want to see it overcooked by even a second!"_

 _"Yes Fa- Chef!"_

It was quite funny actually; just two years ago, his father reluctantly let him work in 'Restaurant Gordon Ramsay', a three-star Michellin fine-dining restaurant that held the #1 rank for 6 consecutive years. He would brag about it to everyone he met, except for the fact he was fired within minutes.

 _"No, no, no! You're doing it too slow! You can't take even a single minute to finish prepping the ingredients!"_

 _"Yes Che-"_

 _"Just - WAIT OUTSIDE, and I'll take care of rest!"_

The environment in Restaurant Gordon Ramsay was far different from some of the restaurants with zero or even one Michellin stars. While the latter all the chefs were far more relaxed, the former was like a battlefield where a single mistake could mean defeat. All the chefs worked together like a platoon of soldiers; their strength was only as strong as the weakest link.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked outside the window to the left. Oh yes, that was one of the only good things about this flight, a window seat. Horrible food and cramped spaces was definitely on the top 10 most hated things, right underneath squid with honey…god knows that he would never forget his labeling mistake.

 _"What in the BLOODY F*CK is this?" His father screamed as he noticed there was something off about the sauce._

 _"What do you mean? That's the Cajun mustard sauce"_

 _Jack proceeded to taste the new dish he presented to his father, deep fried squid, with sauce and all. He could not say anything as he felt his taste buds being mutilated._

He shuddered at the thought, there were no words to describe the torture. He felt as if he were…abused by slimy honey covered tentacles, and he probably would never forget something that horrid.

Shaking his head, he looked out the window once again to see the city below. It seemed to be more modern than London, as many of the buildings back home were historical. One thing that caught his attention however, was a tall red and white tower standing in to the middle of the city.

 _'That must be Tokyo Tower,'_ he mused. To say the truth, he was actually quite excited to be visiting a new country despite the language barrier. His only wish was that there were subtitles when people talked, just like the cartoons he watched in his spare time.

There were actually quite a lot of Japanese dishes he would be interested to try. Namely genuine ramen and the raw fish thing… _shisami_. Not knowing fluent Japanese was still an inconvenience though, he brushed up on it as much as he could during the past year and three months - but he was nowhere near the level of someone his age should be.

No use worrying about that though, his father said there was someone that was supposed to be well versed in Japanese and English to help him if he got confused. Speaking of which, what was his name? Nai Dogin or something? Or Dogin Nai since Japanese people have their last names backwards…weird. Whatever it was, they were supposed to meet outside of the main lobby at Tokyo international airport when he landed.

...

 _We have reached Tokyo International Airport, please remain seated until your rows have been called._

* * *

Looking back towards the plane, he continued to pull two large bags of luggage through the airport hallway. Despite having wheels on the two massive containers filled with clothes, assorted household items, and all sorts of cooking equipment, it felt like he was running a marathon with how spacious this place was.

 _'Still not as big as Heathrow though,'_

As soon as he reached the lobby, he walked outside to search for the one meant to aid him. His father mentioned he was extremely punctual, so he should be here at exactly 11:00am Japanese time. Uhh, time zones were annoying…jet lag was horrible. Maybe he should have left a week before the transfer exam instead of a day so he could have more time to prepare.

 _'Already here I guess…"_

Looking around, he didn't notice anyone that appeared to be waiting for him, except for a weird…statue like girl with big round glasses. Almost like one of those anime girls that were secretly a demon. Was she his aid? She was actually quite tall for a girl, and she was supposed to be his age - 16. He stood at 184cm tall, and she looked like she was up to his eyes.

Not really that big of a deal; he proceeded to walk towards the girl, taking one of his hands off his luggage to give her a wave to get her attention. All she did was stare back at him with an empty expression.

"Are you Dogin Nai?" he questioned, he was almost sure that was her name, he certainly hoped it was. He heard that getting names wrong were offensive in Japanese culture, then again what did he know…not slurping loudly when eating noodles was also considered offensive apparently.

"Dogima Naiya."

It was honestly very…awkward. She spoke like a robot and her eyes were like a security camera that followed him where ever he went. Jack didn't really know what to say to this; his social skills were atrocious enough as most of the people in his group were spoiled snobs. It was quite possible he would have turned out that way too, except his father made sure to 'humble' him.

"Well then Naiya let's g-"

"Dogima."

"What?"

"Please call me Dogima."

Wait.

 _'F*ck me.'_ he wasn't supposed to call her by her first name! One of the first things he read about Japanese culture was that only close friends were on a first name basis.

Sighing in defeat, he proceeded to walk towards the limousine behind her engraved with the words 'Ramsay' on the side.

"Well um..Dogima, let's go to the hotel?" He suggested sheepishly. Bloody hell this could not get anymore awkward.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 Finished! Next Chapter - To Totsuki!**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	4. CH4 - Arrival at Totsuki

**Chapter 4 - Arrival at Totsuki**

"Well um..Dogima, let's go to the hotel?" He suggested sheepishly. Bloody hell this could not get anymore awkward.

* * *

He was wrong.

Sitting directly across from the human statue made for the most awkward conversation he ever had - if you could count back and forth silent stares as a conversation.

"So…" Jack began, breaking the silence. "How's your day going?"

The blonde chef thought he would simply be met with silence, as the girl in front of him didn't seem the type to make for small talk, she was more like an answering machine that only-

"At precisely 7:30am, I awoke from my slumber to begin my daily morning routines," she began with a monotone. Oh boy this did not sound good. "Then I proceeded to dress myself then I brushed my teeth with Oral-B toothpaste for sensitive teeth, then I cracked two eggs in the preparation to create an Omelette, then I-"

It was at this point Jack began to tune her out and began thinking of other things. He did not expect the girl to just list everything she did up until now in detail; a simple 'fine' probably would have been more fitting…then again he did just meet her.

"- and here I am chaperoning you towards Totsuki resort."

To continuously talk for ten minutes about the actions she took was honestly an impressive feat. How could anyone even remember that? It's like she's _\- wait_ \- Totsuki resort? He thought his dad booked him in the famous 'Four Seasons Hotel.' Oh right! While he was in Japan, where would he stay while he was taking classes? Was he going to stay in a resort for the three years he was here? Wasn't it a twenty minute drive from the rest of the campus?

 _'That's going to get bloody annoying real fast.'_

As much as he enjoyed a life of luxury, it made more sense to live closer to the school buildings in a dorm, or even in a house. Did his dad expect him to ride around in a Limo? It wasn't like he could drive himself because he's not old enough to get a driver's license…definitely would be nice though as he heard Japanese cars were top notch.

To be honest, he wanted to keep a low profile until he got the hang of things, or at the very least until after the entrance exam…last thing he needed was a bunch of people bothering him or smothering him with questions that he really couldn't be bothered to answer.

Exiting his thoughts, Jack decided to open the window to look at the view; he tried to look outside earlier but all the windows were tinted to the point he could only make out shapes. There was nothing really special about the scenery after taking a look outside; he did however, notice that he was no longer in the city. The driver had brought them to a thin highway-like road that seemed to curve around the mountainous forests.

Seeing that he had absolutely nothing better to do, he once again attempted to converse with the human statue.

"Hey."

"Hay is for horses."

She did not just bloody say that. It was like she grew up under a rock or something - it seemed that it would be very difficult to do so considering how busy Tokyo is. _'Has she ever heard of the internet?'_ Probably not. Sighing in exasperation, Jack cracked a forced smile and faced the girl in question.

"Have you ever been to Totsuki?"

"…"

"…?" All the girl did was give him the same deadpan stare she had for entire car ride.

"Yes." Again, like talking to a statue. At the very least she did not go and talk about her entire family history or something of the sort.

 _'Yeah this isn't worth the effort I'm just going to take a nap until we get to the resort.'_

He was pretty confident he wouldn't be bothered, as the girl probably wouldn't be the type to start a conver-

"Ramsay-sama."

 _'F*ck me, What is it now?!'_ It was quite shocking to the blonde chef that Naiya - _no -_ Dogima was able to piss him off so easily…despite him taking his father's insults for over ten years; and what's with the 'sama'?

"What." Bloody hell he needed that nap. Jet lag, no water, crankiness, literally anything could piss him off right now.

"We have reached the resort."

 _'Bout bloody time,'_ he thought, swinging his head back while giving an exasperated sigh. It was probably a better idea to spend the day to prepare what he was going to cook but there was a bed with his name on it waiting for him.

* * *

As soon as the limo pulled up, Jack didn't bother waiting for the attendants to open the door before he left by himself to take a good look at the building.

 _'Wow…'_ he thought, taking in the full view of the 5 star hotel that stood in front of him. It looked to be built from some sort of white stone from the base all the way to the 30 something floor. What stood out the most was definitely the rainbow tube that laid directly in the middle of the building. Was that the elevator tube? That must make for a great view.

"Nai-" Shit. _'F*ck me I can't remember it to save my life.'_ "Dogima," Jack began, ignoring the fact he nearly screwed up the custom again. "Are you coming?"

He looked back to the limo only to see that she was no longer in her seat. _'What?!'_ Was she some sort of ninja? How did she leave without him noticing?

"Ramsay-sama." Oh, there she was.

Jack turned towards her voice only to see her already at the entrance, holding the door open with one hand and gesturing into the hotel with the other.

 _'I'm too tired for this sh*t right now,'_ he thought dismissively, tiredly walking into the entrance to speak with the receptionist.

* * *

"Alright Ramsay, Ramsay…" the teller began, searching through the list of bookings for the name in question.

 _'Just a couple minutes until I'm there.'_ He didn't even care about the way the Japanese receptionist completely botched his last name as the only thing on his mind was that nap that seemed to evade him for some weird reason.

"Can I please see some ID?"

 _'Right, can't just march into a hotel without proving who you are.'_ No big deal, all he had to do was reach into his pocket and…

"F*ck," he began in English, remembering that his passport was in one of the suitcases he brought with him. "Me."

Frantically looking around for his suitcases, he turned his head from side to side comically, hoping to see the gold lined mahogany containers lying around. Thankfully, he noticed that one of the attendants had brought them in after he rushed out of the limo.

Normally, these little things wouldn't have irritated him this way…but he really needed that nap. As he opened the larger luggage, he fondled around the little net bag attached to the lid and managed to find a small little book labeled 'Passport: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'.

"Here you go…" Jack grunted, handing the little book to the receptionist.

The man behind the counter took the passport, seemingly flipping through it in slight confusion before giving a shrug and entering the back room.

After about a minute, the man came out of the room with some sort of brochure in addition to the keys.

"Here are your keys Ramsay-san, Floor 32 and room 1," he began, handing Jack the keys and brochure. "Please enjoy your stay!"

 _'Finally…'_ he thought as he made for the elevator, giving the piece of paper to Dogima without even bothering to look at it while her and the attendants followed behind him.

* * *

As soon as he entered his room, he looked around and noticed that he was staying in some sort of luxurious apartment rather than a regular suite.

 _'Then again, it is a 5-star hotel,'_ he thought, walking around before noticing the door leading to the balcony, or rather a large backyard-like garden with a pool and sundeck.

It was quite amazing really; his father rented out a pent house suite for him. Things like this certainly didn't come cheap - it must have been at least 600 pounds per night. This would have easily been a month or even two months rent for many people, but here he was, spending it like it was pocket change.

He walked around the suite, checking room by room. As he walked down the highway, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened, as if finding some grand truth about the universe.

 _All of a sudden, a pristine light seemed to shine from behind a single door. He did not understand why, but he knew what was behind it. As soon as he opened it, he saw the most beautiful princess carrying pillows frolicking towards him; water drops that shone in the beautiful sunny scene danced all over the grassy landscape. She was wearing what seemed to be a weird pillow like hat that gently fluffed in rhythm to her approach. Tears began to waterfall from his eyes and he too, began skipping towards the girl, opening his arms for the much awaited embrace._

 _Closer and closer they went, until finally, his eyes closed to the soft symphony of warmth and comfort._

Then he collapsed on his bed.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4 Finished! Next Chapter - The Transfer Exam - Spoiled Nobles**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	5. CH5 - The Transfer Exam

**Chapter 5 - The Transfer Exam**

 _All of a sudden, a pristine light seemed to shine from behind a single door. He did not understand why, but he knew what was behind it. As soon as he opened it, he saw the most beautiful princess carrying pillows frolicking towards him; water drops that shone in the beautiful sunny scene danced all over the grassy landscape. She was wearing what seemed to be a weird pillow like hat that gently fluffed in rhythm to her approach. Tears seemed to waterfall from his eyes and he too, began skipping towards the girl, opening his arms for the much awaited embrace._

 _Close and closer they went, until finally, his eyes closed to the soft symphony of warmth and comfort._

Then he collapsed on his bed.

* * *

"say-sama."

 _'Is someone calling me?'_

"Ramsay-sama," the voice called out again.

Groggily, Jack stood up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for a glass of water sitting by the bedside table before gulping it down in seconds. Giving his arms a long stretch, he walked towards the door, and opened it.

The door opened to the same vacant expression of Dogima, except she had the tiniest blush on her cheeks. Confused, Jack looked down and noticed his choice of attire, or rather his lack of said attire.

"F*ck me," he muttered, instantly slamming the door in her face and reached for the clothes that simply laid on the ground.

 _'Why did this have to happen, I must have embarrassed myself ten times today already,'_

"Excuse me, Ramsay-sama," Dogima said, this time with the smallest hint of concern in her voice.

 _'There she is again, what could possibly be so important that she needs to bother me after a couple hours of napping?'_

"Please get ready soon, your transfer exam is in one hour." One hour? ONE hour? Bloody hell he must have slept for the entire day! Damn! On the bright side his jet lag was all but gone - but Damn! He still had to make breakfast, take a shower, go for a light jog, and -

 _'You know what, screw it. I'll just wing the exam and F*ck off,'_ he thought, completely giving up on his morning routine.

As he quickly got dressed, he looked himself in the mirror to see the unkempt bed hair and dark circles around his eyes.

 _'Bloody hell I look like a zombie,'_ he thought as he proceeded to wet his hands with the bathroom sink to try and salvage his atrocious hairdo. After a minute of trying, Jack managed to make his hair somewhat presentable.

 _'Okay, enough time has been wasted. Time to go out there and try not to embarrass myself again.'_

He opened the door once again to see no one there. Confusingly, Jack walked to the entrance to see Dogima holding the door open the same way she did earlier today. As soon as he walked out from his room, he noticed that another attendant had the luggage where he kept all his cooking equipment in, and that there was a tall _\- taller than him_ \- brown-haired Japanese man with a military style buzz cut looking at Dogima with a smile.

 _'Probably one of the managers if his suit is anything to go by.'_ Regardless of who that man was, he needed to go the transfer exam now. Of course he was going to make it, him - _Jack Bloody Ramsay_ \- being late to cook? _Never._

Taking out his Sony Z6, he saw that the timer showed 12:11pm.

 _'Still have 50 minutes, that should give me plenty of time to find the place and do some prep.'_ He looked back at Dogima to see her having a conversation with the man in the brown suit, making out words such as 'uncle' and 'cooking'.

"Hey Jack, take care of her alright?" Hearing the near perfect English, Jack saw the man give him an encouraging smile while his hands were relaxed at his sides.

 _'I thought SHE was supposed to take care of ME…'_ Whatever, it didn't matter who takes care of who they just need to leave. It was not like Dogima needed to take the entrance exam, she was already advancing from the middle school section, and with apparently top marks as well.

"Yeah sure, I guess."

…

It was back to the Limo, joy. The near twenty four hour nap - _if it can even be called that_ \- fixed his jet lag and crankiness almost in one day. The thought of not having to deal with a horrible sleep schedule for more than a day was enough to bring a smile to his features.

He looked out of the window again to see them going back on the mountain road; but instead of going back to the city, they took a turn to the other side of the forest area.

Thinking back on what his father told him of Totsuki, he remembered that Totsuki was actually more of a group, similar to Ramsay international. The 'Far Moon' group owned the resort, research facilities all over the world, the academy and many restaurants all over Asia as well. At the very center, it was the Naikiri's that owned nearly 100% of Totsuki. They might as well been the Japanese Ramsay's with how much influence they had in the culinary world.

On top of that, the President of the Totsuki group and director of Totsuki academy was a man named Naikiri Senzaemon. If he remembered correctly, he was currently ranked #9 in the WCA Chef Rankings and was once ranked #1 decades ago in his prime.

 _'I might as well be going to a private cooking school taught by my father…'_ Oh wait, that was the past eleven years of his life - except he got expelled over a thousand times already. Wait. That means if he screwed up once he'll get expelled, and boy his dad would be beyond pissed if that happened.

 _'Well no use thinking about it now,'_ he thought, noticing the car beginning to slow down. _'I'm almost there, just have to wing it and hope I don't get f*cked over.'_

Alas, the limo came to a stop. He once again left by himself but this time remembering to take his cooking luggage bag with him. He looked around to see many people of all nationalities including French, Russian, and maybe Chinese? He wasn't too good at telling apart different ethnic groups in Asia but he was pretty sure it was Chinese. None of them seemed to be bothered by the fact he arrived in a Limo…which was no longer behind him.

Sighing in annoyance, he thought _'let's just get this over with.'_

As soon as he turned back to the entrance, he noticed a mountain filled with extravagant buildings of all different shapes and sizes. _'12:40pm,'_ he thought while he checked the time again on his phone.

Walking through the entrance, he noticed a weird bulge in his jacket pocket. Confused, Jack reached his free hand to investigate, only to find a perfectly wrapped English breakfast muffin with a small bottle of water.

 _'When did this get here?'_

Right when he thought that, he noticed a small piece of paper saying 'Ramsay-sama, please make sure to eat your breakfast and drink enough water - Dogima Naiya.'

 _'Well isn't that nice, looks like she knows how to be an aid.'_ Feeling the thirst that he all but forgotten about, Jack unscrewed the cap and instantly downed the bottle of water.

"Ahh," he sighed in satisfaction. This would certainly help leaps and bounds, he didn't really notice it earlier but his energy was extremely low. A little bit of food and water can definitely go a long way. Unwrapping the muffin, he took a big bite, making sure to get all of the layers at once.

Eyes widening as he tasted it, the taste could only be what he could describe as entering a gigantic library and zooming around a set track on a muffin car - eggs, bacon, sausage, and a tomato too! But the strange thing was…that there were no books anywhere.

 _'It's good…but it feels…empty.'_ Whatever it was with the muffin, he didn't really care as long as it fed him and didn't poison him. He simply continued to walk down the straight path with one hand carrying his luggage and the other holding the muffin. He didn't really see any signs that said 'transfer exam this way' or anything of the sort. He assumed there would be dummy-proof directions, then again this was supposed to be an elite culinary school.

 _'I'll just follow where everyone is going I guess,'_ he decided, no doubt there would hundreds of people all trying to get in, although he could be super early, or worse…late.

Jack shuddered at the thought, being late to the kitchen meant back tracking everyone else, and the punishment that came after…it was an experience he certainly would not wish to repeat.

 _"sorry I'm late, I lost my way in all the weird alleyways, and I - " A panting Jack began but was instantly cut off by his father._

 _"THREE MINUTES, the entire kitchen had to be back tracked because of you! You're lucky there's no rush right now but no son of mine will be such a BLOODY F*CKING SNAIL"_

 _"I'm sor-"_

 _"QUIET! You are cleaning all the dishes and scrubbing all the floors for a week!"_

Good times, good times. As he continued walking, he came to another group of people, many wearing the same blue suite/dress pants combo with a red tie.

 _'Is that the uniform?'_ he asked himself, no one told him that he had to buy the uniform before the exam…and what about the others? Would they get expelled or simply denied the exam if they weren't wearing it?

Looking at the time again, he saw that he only had less than 10 minutes to get to where the test was being held; there was no way he could possibly buy an uniform and be in time for it.

 _'Original plan it is: Wing it and f*ck off-'_

"DON'T YOU DARE SIT NEXT TO ME, YOU VULGAR PLEBIAN," his thoughts were interrupted by a rather annoying shout from the group of people in front of him. Squeezing past the crowd, he stood on his tippy toes and was able to get a good view from behind 4-5 people due to his height.

 _'What is going on here? A fight?'_ Whatever was going on, it certainly seemed to be that way. He saw a boy with spiky red hair lifting up another boy by the collar. Despite not being too far away, he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying because of the crowd all talking around him.

He was genuinely surprised, he didn't expect people to get violent right out of the bat. But wow, the year hadn't even started and people have already started sh*t talking each other. Deciding to look around, he noticed that the boys and girls his age all had butlers or attendants with them. Was there not a single person that was not a rich kid? Every single one of them looked like they were spoiled to the core, much like the kids he used to hang out with when he was back in England…before he got sick and tired of them.

 _'Should I break this fight up? Dad screams a lot but never actually hits anyone, if chefs got violent in the kitchen he would shut them down immediately,'_ he thought, pondering on whether or not he should intervene.

 _Nah._

Whatever was going on between them was their problem. They could get expelled or whatever from this if they wanted to; if they were badmouthing each other's restaurants then they could either back it up with actual skill or f*ck off.

Ignoring the two buffoons, he continued on the path only to notice…weird condescending stares looking his way. Was it because he was a foreigner? _No couldn't be._ There were many Europeans and people from other countries for them to do that. What exactly could they have been glaring for?

"Look's like another commoner wants to take the entrance exam."

Were they talking about him? Were they that stupid? He could understand he wasn't exactly dressing his best right now but he was holding a _gold_ lined mahogany suitcase. That along should have been enough to show that he _wasn't_ a commoner.

"Hey we're talking to you commoner!" Another boy exclaimed, and this time…he knew that they were talking to him.

 _Commoner._

 _Commoner._

 _Commoner._

No. Not once but _twice_ they called him that. Of all the bloody f*cking things that could have said, commoner was on the list of things that were 100% not okay. Having a low-profile was good and all…but he was not going to let this down.

"Hey," Jack began, his voice adapting a lower tone than usual and had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Are you perhaps, talking to me?"

The boys only smirked in response. "And who else could we be talking to?"

 _'The entrance exam is going to have two less participants.'_

"Do you _bloody_ know. Who I am?" Jack questioned, a dark yet golden aura seemed to flow around him as he put his luggage on the ground and began approaching the two boys.

Whatever bravado the two had begun to diminish as they saw Jack's imposing figure begin to close in on them. The original aggressor, one with short brunette hair and wearing a French style suit made the smart move of shutting his mouth…his shorter black-haired partner, not so much.

"Don't you know who _I_ am? Commoner!" he shouted with all the courage he could muster, a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head as he continued to fight the battle that he would not win. "I am Kirigaya Kazu-"

"I don't give a sh*t about who you are," he spoke in perfect Japanese. The one head of height he had on the two boys now seemed like the difference between a fully grown oak and a bonsai tree.

"Listen to me, you two ball-less muppets, I don't bloody care if you're Gordon Ramsay himself but if you can't cook worth a f*cking damn then you donkeys can F*CK OFF." The final two words knocked the two boys right on their bottoms as they did their best to avoid his stare.

To the grounded nobles, they saw a fearsome knight garbed in heavy metal plate armor decorated with spikes. To the knight himself, they were no more than peasant children.

"l-l-let's get o-out of here!"

"I don't want to be in a school with this guy!"

With their final remarks, the boys ran off towards the entrance, never to be seen again.

…

 _'Bloody hell,'_ he thought, still pissed from his previous encounter as he walked towards a large building with a sign that said 'Entrance exam participants please enter here.'

About. Bloody. Time.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 Finished! Next Chapter - Fierce Competition - One out of a hundred**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	6. CH6 - Ramsay vs Naikiri vs Yukihira

**Chapter 6 - Ramsay vs Naikiri vs Yukihira**

 _'Bloody hell,'_ he thought, still pissed from his previous encounter as he walked towards a large building with a sign that said 'Entrance exam participants please enter here.'

About. Bloody. Time.

* * *

The building itself wasn't too special, sure it was big and extravagant just like everything else - but there was nothing really that stood out to him. As he walked down the red-carpeted hallway, he saw another identical sign with an arrow pointing into an open double-door.

Inside, was maybe a hundred or more people his age where the majority of which were wearing either a well-tailored-suit or uniform. _Damn I really need to get that._ As he looked around, he noticed that no one was carrying anything with them. Was he the only one that bothered to bring his own equipment? It didn't look like any of them had proper cooking attire, unless a blue suit and tie was cooking attire in Japan.

 _'It's not like a culinary academy would need us to cook to enter…'_

About a minute later, he noticed a well-endowed honey blonde-haired girl walk in from one of the side doors, followed by a pink-haired girl holding a stack of paper. Although there was nothing really out of place about the two, their presence seemed to unnerve everyone around him.

"My name is Naikiri Erina," she began, her tone just oozing with confidence and arrogance. "I was entrusted with today's entrance examination."

Jack noticed that she was wearing a student uniform. But… _Naikiri._ Did the director send her in his place? If she was entrusted with the examination that would mean the former world's greatest chef and holder of two golden cuisines titles was confident with her ability.

 _'Naikiri or not, I won't let some little girl get the better of me.'_ Wait. Did the pink-haired girl say something? _'F*ck me I hope it was nothing important…like the exam instructions or something.'_

"Bring the Kitchen tables!" she instructed; soon after trolleys upon trolleys of ingredients were brought into the room. Jack smirked to himself, everything else must feel like an idiot for not bringing any cooking equipment.

"The main ingredient is egg," she began, holding up a chicken egg in between her thumb and index finger to emphasize her statement. "Make one dish. Those who can satisfy my tongue will earn their admission to Totsuki."

 _'There it is, a single dish made of egg,'_ he thought, smiling at the same time. _'I can already think of multiple plates from simple breakfast plates to gourmet appetizers, this will be a piece of cake.'_ Whatever it was that he would make, he was confident he would pass. If he could satisfy - _or not fail -_ his father, then he could satisfy _anybody's_ palate.

"In addition," the girl took on a dark look in her eyes. "I will give you one minute…to withdraw from the examination if you want."

As soon as she said that, it was like a herd of antelope all stampeding away from the roars of a lioness. It was like there was a billion dollar prize for a 'who would be more of a coward contest.'

 _'Why is everyone running?'_

His eyes began to dart from person to person, all of which had similar expressions of fear and panic. None of them. None of them were chefs at all! They cared so much about their reputation that they forgot the golden rule - the customers always come first! Examiner, client, father, or even just someone wanting to have a quick snack were all customers! They did not even bother to retreat honourably, they could have just said 'I will take the exam another time' but they, all, ran.

As he heard the cacophony of fearful footsteps reach its climax, he began to feel a burning rage arise from the pit of his stomach. He had enough of the people he met in this school already, to think the most elite culinary academy in the world would allow such A5 garbage through the doors was a shock by itself!

With all the strength and anger he could muster, Jack proceeded to shout at the top of his lungs.

"HOW BLOODY. F*CKING. DARE. ALL OF YOU." He was heard by all the running students, but only half of them were stopped by his words.

"Is THIS how Chef's act?" he began with an ominous accusation, all pairs of eyes were on him. "You would run away from cooking? From a customer? Absolutely _appalling_. You sacless gits are the epitome of cowardice and there are no words in the Japanese _or_ English language to even describe just how RUBBISH the lot of you are!"

As soon as his words reached their ears, it was like a field of bandits were caught between the wrath of an Amazon Queen or the King of Knights himself. Many were inwardly offended by his comment, but none had the courage to speak out.

"D-d-don't y-you know wh-who she is?" spoke a panicked voice from behind Jack. Turning to look at him, he noticed that the one who asked that question was one of the boys who got into a fight earlier.

 _'Looks like he is all talk.'_

Narrowing his eyes, Jack met the blonde's stare with a shadowed glare before answering his question. "She is Naikiri Erina, granddaughter of Naikiri Sanzaemon - former greatest chef in the world." To the surprise of many around him, the way he spoke of them was like he was not scared at all. As if he did not care about his or his restaurant's reputation!

"th-then you should know that if she deems your dish unsatisfactory it will ruin your career as a chef permanently!"

His expression, previously of barely controlled rage, became one of disgust, but still laced with vengeful anger. Normally, he wouldn't care for other people's choices, but among all the things he hated, chefs without honour were by the far the top of that list.

"All of you." His voice was a dangerous monotone, what seemed to a raging wildfire behind him became a barely contained inferno, waiting to come out again.

"Absolutely disgust me," he continued, his eyes becoming bloodshot while his teeth gritted. "If you care so much about your reputations, go. Leave." As soon as he spoke, he walked towards the boy and made their difference in height and stature that much more known.

"If you think YOU," he once again shouted, proceeding to look around the room, trying to meet the eyes of all the other students. " _Any_ of you, will amount to anything more than most abyssmal grade of trash, then you better stop dreaming and open your bloody eyes."

Right after that, he lifted his hand and began pointing at different people in the crowd. "You, you, you, you, and all of YOU!" He ended by panning his arm with his index finger extended.

"F*ck off, F*ck off, F*ck off, F*ck off, F*UCK OFF!"

As soon as the finished, all of the students seemed to become Olympic sprinters as they ran faster than they ever did before straight out of the room.

It was as if every single one of them got a medal for taking out the plates and laying them on the medal…then calling it gourmet cooking. _'Hnf, if this is all it takes for them to run, they will never survive in even a fast-food restaurant,"_ he thought, once again remembering all the different times he was beaten both mentally and physically while working in the many restaurants his father owned.

 _"It's bloody RAW," the older Ramsay screamed at his son, throwing the chicken straight into the garbage before forcing him to do it again._

Good times. Good bloody times.

…

She - _Erina Naikiri -_ granddaughter of the dean of this glorious school - Totsuki Culinary Academy - was genuinely surprised with what happened with the transfers. She expected all of them run off in fear of her reputation but there was not one, but _two_ people that stayed to take her exam! Now she would actually have to remain and taste their dishes! Her entire strategy was intended to get rid of them so she could have the rest of the afternoon off, but now she would have _stay_ here and do her job!

On top of that, one of the students seemed to scare everyone else around him more than she - _the youngest to become a member of the elite council_! Not only that, the way he screamed, it seemed so strangely familiar with the words he used. She could have sworn that she knew someone that swore in the same way as he did; and for some reason, her body seemed to shudder when she tried to remember.

Exiting her thoughts, Erina looked at her aid before speaking, "Hisako, who is this…barbarian?" Someone had has a temper as fiery as he did, obviously did not belong in the kitchen.

"Erina-sama," Hisako began, flipping through the pages to find the application form for the blonde chef. As she found the paper, her eyes widened in surprise before speaking, "His name appears to be…Jack Ram-"

"Actually, I do not care," she spoke, her tone dismissive while she flipped her hair with her hands. "He is all talk, some brute who screams that loudly could not possibly have any skill."

…

 _'Who does she bloody think I am?'_ It's like she was enrolled in a course on how to be a class 1 cunt and graduated with honours. Whatever, he had enough of enraging horsesh*t today. All he had to do was make the dish, get accepted, then f*ck right off. Even though he felt good during the morning, all the idiots he met up until this point has definitely put him back into a cranky mood.

 _Sigh_. "Any dish with the main ingredient as eggs right?" He asked, where the honey-blonde Naikiri responded with a nod.

 _'Already a few dishes come to mind, I could go with the classic eggs benedict, maybe a scrambled eggs recipe with a twist, or even one of my father's specialties - the scotch egg…nah, I'll save that one for later._ '

Thank goodness they all left, as least now he could cook in peace without idiots being around him. That must have been what his dad would experience day by day. He could only imagine how he could deal with that for decades.

 _Doesn't matter though._ Titles, names, and whatever bloody street stand they were the heir of meant _jack diddly squat_. His last name being Ramsay didn't magically give him the ability to cook. It was through years of experience that he got to where he was; and he knew that he was far above than everyone else that tried to take the exam.

Giving a small smirk, Jack addressed the noblewoman. "It's quite fortunate you don't have to test anyone else, it would certainly save a lot of time and stress going through the dishes of every single one of those incompetent donk-"

"Hey." He was interrupted by another voice apart from his own or the examiners. Turning towards it, he saw the same spiky red-haired boy that was fighting. He was half-wearing the a dark blue undershirt and a black-ish version of the Totsuki jacket while sporting a challenging grin on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

To anyone else, it would have been a simple question. But Jack knew exactly what the other boy meant.

 _'A direct challenge,'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes in annoyance and slight surprise. To stand after a lashing like that took a respectable amount of will power…and only someone who had worked in a kitchen could possibly have that.

What looked like a tense bout was more akin to a standoff between a knight garbed head to toe in armour, armed with a brilliant shield and longsword standing against a samurai that wielded a katana with a sharpness like no other with both grace and skill. They simply stared at one another, waiting for each other to make a move for the inevitable clash.

After seconds of what seemed like an eternity, the red-haired boy relaxed his gaze and turned to the examiner, his smirk gaining confidence before walking to the kitchen table.

 _'What is he doing?'_

The red-haired student took a knife from the counter, seemingly feeling the edges of the blade. As soon as he did, he threw the knife into the air, making it spin multiple times before catching it perfectly.

To say Jack was surprised was an understatement, those type of skills were only shown by street vendors who turn their cooking into more than just preparing food. To them, it was like an act of showmanship. But still, _just what is someone who cooks at a street stand doing here?_

…

"I just have to make you say it tastes good right?" he began, facing the examiner and her assistant. He was ready to cook. Twelve years at his father's diner developed skills and instincts that could not be learned without actual experience. Taking a white band from his wrist, he began to tie back his hair with the same band, now with a look of absolute determination on his face.

"then I will make our shop's special for you." It was as if the headband changed his persona, from what seemed to be a friendly cook was now a veteran chef, one who saw battle many times. "Just wait for it, examiner Naikiri!"

…

 _'A street cook thinks he can be a chef?'_ Jack scoffed, walking towards another station in the same room.

In his mind, Jack already knew what he was going to cook, a simple recipe where anyone can follow, but elevated to the levels acceptable by his father. Looking at the red-haired teen that just began to prepare his station, Jack proceeded to leave with one last remark.

"You got a lot of bloody balls for some street vendor, don't think just because you can wow a child or two with circus acts you can achieve excellence in your dish." What he said seemed to garner the attention of the cook, causing him to turn his head with an undaunted look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make enough for you too!" He quipped with a smile.

With an annoyed expression, Jack simply gave the boy one last glare before turning back to his station.

 _'Now,'_ he began, lifting the luggage he put on the ground earlier to an empty counter. He unlocked it and opened it, revealing a Miyabi knife set, a bourgeat frying pan, a chef's jacket, a chef's hat, and three standalone knives.

' _time to begin.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 Finished! Next Chapter - The God Tongue - Eggs and Transfers**

 **Did you guys like the Ramsay jokes?**

 **What do you think was the best insult so far?**

 **What did you guys think of Soma, Erina, and Jack's interaction?**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[A God's Redemption]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **I'm always down for constructive feedback, so please review!**

 **Minipa, out!**


End file.
